


The Insecurities of Parental Rights

by Jazzepoet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzepoet/pseuds/Jazzepoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: all recognizable characters etc... are property of CowLip productions. I do not own these characters, no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>This is an AU scene of when Mel/Linds asked Brian to give up his parental rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insecurities of Parental Rights

The night had been a series of unexpected events, Gus getting sick was one thing but the nurse's actions at the hospital had been the most infuriating of all. Melanie and Lindsay were finally able to settle themselves in after getting Gus comfortable enough to rest. .  
  
Melanie sat on the sofa looking despondently deep in thought and let out a long drawn out sigh, "Linds...after what happened tonight I've been thinking," she paused nervously trying to choose her next words carefully "Don't you think we should take steps to better protect ourselves?"   
  
Lindsay turned to her with a confused look, not knowing where this little conversation was going, while not being totally oblivious to its origin. Lindsay couldn't help but to think back on the homophobic reaction the nurse had to their unique situation. Not allowing Melanie to be with her and Gus at time they needed her most. Melanie was in the throes of a heated tirade toward the nurse when Brian walked up behind her, ‘Hey Mel, what's going on?’   
  
Sobbing uncontrollably at this point Mel turned to bury her tear stained face into Brian's chest. "I don't know! They won't let me back there because I'm not Gus' parent, I'm not anything apparently, but going crazy!"  
  
Brian had heard enough and ever being the major heterophobe he was turned to the nurse with a heated gaze, "Is this your fucking bureaucracy?" After spitting his well-aimed venom Brian was allowed to go back and told Melanie he would keep her posted. This made Melanie feel excluded and unimportant and the feeling left a sour taste in her mouth. After all, she and Lindsay were supposed to be Gus' parent right, while Brian was supposed to only be a sperm donor when did he become a fucking father.  
  
Lindsay asked what she thought to be a very relevant and logical question,”Better protect ourselves from what and from whom?"   
  
"Like from what happened tonight with that nurse at the hospital," Mel stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"We really need to talk to Brian." Lindsay sat silent for a few short moments before responding still unsure of the real reason they were having this conversation. "I'll call him tomorrow and ask him to drop by to check in on Gus," and with that Lindsay walk upstairs to try and sleep knowing that Gus could wake at any moment.  
  
Early the next morning Lindsay called Brian the phone rang a few times before Brian answered with a husky "Hello."   
  
"Hey Bri! It's Linds! Did I wake you?"   
  
"No, you're fine! What's up?"  
  
There was a slight pause over the line, then Lindsay began to speak "I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with Gus today. With him not feeling well it'll be great to have his father around."   
  
Brian couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at her tender words, but inwardly thinking ‘Okay, Kinney don't get all dyke-y.’  
  
  
"Well Justin and I did have plans today buuuuttt....." taking the time to look affectionately at the beautiful blond currently sleeping in his bed tightly curled up next to him, "for my Sonny Boy my plans just changed." With a sigh of relief and practically jumping with joy, Lindsay thanked him.  
  
Meanwhile, Melanie scurried about in the kitchen getting refreshments trying to set a tension free atmosphere knowing that what she had in mind was likely to blow up in her face.  
  
An hour and half later Brian and Justin arrived at Mel and Linds. Brian took a deep breath before knocking trying to psych himself into being able to deal with Melanie.   
  
"Smelly Melly better not fuck with me today. I'm in no mood for her bullshit."   
  
Justin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily for dramatic effect,”Don't be such a drama princess, Brian, it'll be fine, besides you're here for Gus."   
  
Justin took Brian's face into his hands and kissed him affectionately reassuring him everything would be okay. "Now get in there DAD" and with that Brian knocked on the door.  
  
Lindsay greeted them all smiles thrilled that Brian wanted to spend some time with his son. She knew Melanie didn’t always make him feel welcome in their home so today’s visit would be a welcome change.  
  
“Brian! Justin! So good to see you, please come in,” giving both men a quick kiss as she ushered them to the living room where Gus was happily laying in his play pen.  
  
“Hey, Sonny Boy! You gave your old man quite a scare last night.” Brian said as he lifted Gus from his play pen and walked over to the sofa where he began to tickle him relentlessly.  
  
Seeing how much Brian loved his son made Lindsay smile and at that moment she truly remembered why she loved her good friend so much.  
  
“He’s starting to look more like you everyday, Brian.” Justin replied with a smile and looking directly into the hypnotic hazel eyes of the handsome brunet who always took his breath away.  
  
“Yeah Sunshine, well we’re still working on the hair.” Brian chided. It was then that Melanie walked into the room and made her formal introductions thinking now was as good a time as any to state her intentions.  
  
“Brian we need to talk and it’s important,” Melanie said with calmness that Lindsay knew oh so well. Momentarily taking his attention away from Gus Brian looked at her questioningly.  
  
“Uh, sure Mel what’s up?”   
  
Melanie took a deep breath before speaking “As you know Brian it’s very important to be prepared.”  
  
Growing more confused by the minute, Brian quirked an eyebrow Melanie’s way and asked “Prepared for what?”  
  
“Like for what happened last night at the hospital,” A few moments of silence passed before anyone in the room dared to speak.  
Lindsay in an effort to break the tension and get to the bottom of things, broke the silence between the group. “What are you suggesting Mel?”  
  
Melanie swallowed around the lump in her throat as everyone’s eyes bored into her “That Brian considers giving up his parental rights and allow me second parent adoption.” She said in a calm even voice.  
  
Her confession sparked an instant reaction from everyone in the room.   
  
Justin was the first to claim his position on the matter. “NO FUCKING WAY! Brian is not giving up his rights to Gus! He’s his father for fucks sake!”  
  
Brian looked at Melanie feeling his blood start to boil, he used every bit of willpower within him to keep his temper in check. His eyes remained cold and menacing as he growled “Are you out of your fucking mind?” Lindsay looked on in disgust but said nothing.   
  
“Look, Linds and I are supposed to be the parents and that includes me having full and equal rights, Brian” Melanie continued desperately trying to plead her case. Brian and Justin looked to Lindsay searching her face imploring her to say something, anything but still she said nothing.  
  
Brian then walked over to Lindsay and placed Gus in her arm and shaking his head in disappointment and turned for the door with Justin following suit. As Justin thought more about it, he stopped short and turned to get right in Melanie’s personal space.  
  
“You are a cold hearted, selfish little bitch! How dare you ask Brian to give up his son?”  
  
Not one to back down Melanie gave as good as she got, “Stay the fuck out of it Justin! It’s none of your business.”  
  
“Brian is my business,” Justin stated matter-of-factly. “And what affects him affects me, I’m not asking you! I’m telling you to back the fuck off!” and with that Justin walked out the door.  
  
After their guests had gone Lindsay who had been standing in total shock, finally exploded  
“What the fuck was that Mel? Telling Brian you want him to give up his rights to Gus?”   
  
Melanie just watched wide eyed as her normally waspy partner continued her verbal assault.  
  
“That’s bullshit and when were you going to discuss this with me, oh I forgot, you’re the fucking bread winner so you call all the fucking shots well, not this time you’ve gone too damn far!” Lindsay’s face was full of rage and hurt because she never imagined that Melanie would do something so deceitful and betray her so blatantly.  
  
Brian and Justin rode back to his loft in awkward silence, both men looking at each other sporadically wanting to say something but decided the silence was safer. Once inside the loft, all hell broke loose in the form of a very pissed off Brian Kinney.  
  
“That stupid little fucking cunt, thinking she could try to force me out of my Sonny Boy’s life like that!”  
  
He was pacing back and forth frantically running his hand through his hair. His jaws began to clinch tighter and tighter, his eyes closing into narrow slants as he continued his tirade.  
  
“No fucking way am I giving up my rights, if that BITCH wants a baby she can have one herself.”  
  
Justin tried comforting Brian by offering words of encouragement and support. “Brian, anyone can see how much you love Gus and for what it’s worth….you’re a damn good father.”  
  
Brian smiled sweetly at the young blond in appreciation of his kind and generous words.  
  
“Thanks Sunshine, what would I ever do without you.”  
  
“Uh….slowly spiral into insanity.” Justin said with a coy smile and a wink of an eye. Justin put his arms around Brian’s waist pulling him tight against him wanting so desperately to take all of his pain and insecurities away.  
  
Justin knew of Brian’s abusive past and his continued effort to not be a total product of his environment. He was also the only one who knew of Brian’s tremendous amount of trepidation of being a father because he feared he would end up just like Jack Kinney.  
  
“Sunshine, I don’t want to continue on with the Kinney family tradition of for shit fathers, but the Munchers aren’t making it easy for me to always be around, now Melanie wants me out the picture for good.”  
  
Justin couldn’t bare to see the pain and hurt in his eyes and was feverishly trying to think of a way to make him feel better. Suddenly it came to him, he knew what the perfect distraction would be……him.  
  
“Forget about that for now, I have this itch that I can’t quite scratch. Do you think you can assist me with that?” Justin asked in a seductive tone that went straight to Brian’s cock and he couldn’t help but to capture the young blond in a long heated kiss that left them both panting when he pulled away.  
  
“I’d be more than happy to assist you Mr. Taylor,” Brian replied his breath rough and ragged and with that he took Justin’s hand and led him toward the bedroom.  
  
Melanie and Lindsay were still having a very heated discussion about the day’s events when they made the realization that some changes and decisions had to be made in regards to their relationship.  
  
“Mel, we can’t go on like this, I think it’s best for all concerned that we go our separate ways.” Lindsay stated her face red and stained with tears her heart quietly breaking.  
  
“Once again you’ve allowed Brian to come between us, when will you ever learn he is nothing but a narcissistic little fucking faggot who only cares about himself.” Melanie spat angrily her voice growing more harsh with each word.  
  
Lindsay’s tears were quickly replaced by her own rage and anger at Mel’s hurtful words.  
  
“You bitch! Brian didn’t come between us you did, trying to manipulate and control everything, making all the decisions without ever taking my feeling into consideration.” Melanie tried to speak her piece but was quickly cut off.  
  
“What’s worse is that you didn’t even stop to think about how this little epiphany of yours would affect Gus. My son and I will not be emotional prisoners for you or anyone else.” Lindsay stated her voice cold and full of disdain for the woman she once loved.  
  
Lindsay stormed off furiously taking out suitcases and duffle bags gathering her and Gus’ belongings. Melanie’s mouth suddenly went dry helplessly watching her loving partner preparing to walk out of her life and taking their beautiful son with her. Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, tears began to fill her eyes taking in the knowledge that her time with Lindsay was over.  
  
“Please don’t leave like this Linds! I love you so much! I never meant to hurt you,” Melanie’s words were spoken out of sheer desperation her body now shook uncontrollably wracked with emotions she’d never experienced before.  
  
“I’m sorry Mel, but it’s time that I move on and do what’s right for me and not what conveniently goes along with your plan.” And with that Lindsay gathered up Gus as well as their belongings and walked out the door willing herself to be strong enough not to look back.  
  
Lindsay felt so guilty and ashamed by what Mel had done to Brian that she felt it only fair to go to him and apologize. She found herself at Brian’s loft a short time later with Gus in tow knowing he must be hurt and confused by the day’s earlier events. She hesitated before knocking trying to settle her nerves not really knowing what to expect.  
  
Brian was at the moment indulging himself in his favorite form of pain management namely one Mr. Justin Taylor.  
  
“I can’t …believe….you’re fucking me….again.” Justin moaned in between pants as Brian stroked him relentlessly.  
  
“You’re the one who had the itch that needed to be scratched, Sunshine” Brian breathed huskily into Justin’s ear continuing to pummel the young blond beneath him. Justin was moaning so loud, that Brian barely heard the knocks on his loft door.  
  
Brian groaned his irritation at the disruption and reluctantly removed himself from his wanton lover. Grabbing his discarded jeans and slipping them on to his body he slowly padded to the door,  
  
“I’m coming! Hold your damn horses,” Brian yelled in the direction of the door. When he slid the door open he was surprised to find Lindsay there staring him directly in the eyes.  
  
“What? Did your girlfriend send you over here to seal the deal, well you can just go fuck yourself.” Brian spat angrily not giving Lindsay the opportunity to state the reason for her unannounced visit.  
  
“No, I came to apologize, may we come in?” Her face held the traces of embarrassment and shame and she wanted to make things right because she knew Melanie had crossed a line that was beyond forgiveness.  
  
“Apologies are bullshit, but I’ll let you come in anyway.” Brian stated a slight smile creasing the corners of his mouth, Lindsay returned his smile in kind.  
  
“Brian….please believe me when I tell you I had no idea what Mel was up to, she had no right to…”  
  
Brian pulled her into his arms holding her close to his chest he gently kissed her lips rendering her unable to continue on with her rambling.  
  
“So…. Do you want me to?” Brian asked sheepishly still holding Lindsay in his arms and searching her face with the hopes of getting a truthful answer.  
  
“Give up Gus?” Lindsay asked surprised by the question. “No, I want you to be a part of Gus’ life, you’re his father and I would never take that away from you, “She smiled affectionately as she handed the doting father his son.  
  
“Hey Sonny Boy!Cme here and say hello to your old man,” Brian said as he and Lindsay started to walk over to the sofa where Brian began to tickle Gus until his little body shook uncontrollably with laughter, but there was still on question that burned on his tongue.  
  
“What about Mel, what’s going to happen with you two?” Brian noted the sadness in Lindsay’s eyes at his inquiry.  
  
“Mel and I are finished, it’s over between us.” Her voice was quiet and barely [audible](http://www.audible.com/)[](http://www.audible.com/). No more was spoken of it as they continued to play with their son.  
  
Brian and Lindsay were so wrapped up in Gus that they didn’t notice that Justin, who had up until that moment had been too worn out from his earlier physical activities, had come to join them. Justin stood there in awe as he watched Brian interact with his son and in an inspired moment, decided that it was too beautiful a scene to not be captured for a lifetime.  
  
Sketchbook and pencils in hand, Justin set about the tasks of creating the most beautiful portrait of father and son and planned to surprise Brian with his muse driven work of art.  
  
After spending the much needed father son bonding time Lindsay announced that it was time for her to take her leave.  
  
“Will you be alright Linds? You know I’ll look after you and Gus if you need me to,” The concern in Brian’s voice was extremely transparent  
  
“Thanks Brian, but we’ll be fine, won’t we Gus.” She tried to sound convincing, but was failing miserably.  
  
“Anyway it’s time for me to start taking care of myself and not depending on someone else.” Lindsay smiled sweetly and gave Brian a quick kiss before heading out the door.  
  
Brian turned to find Justin standing there with looking suspicious and devilish, as if he had something of a major surprise up his sleeve and Brian didn’t like surprises.  
  
Brian noticed that Justin was attempting to hide something behind his back.  
  
“What are you trying to hide there, Sunshine?”  
  
Justin then sauntered over to Brian with his hands still clasped firmly behind his back, lifted onto his tiptoes and gave Brian a slow lingering kiss before presenting him with his latest masterpiece.  
  
“Just a little something to chase your insecurities away and to remind you that you are not your father and you never will be.” Justin stated with all the sincerity that his heart could hold.  
  
With a questioning look Brian began to unroll the portrait. He studied it for a few silent moments before remarking with a smile “It’s beautiful Sunshine in fact, it’s so beautiful that maybe we should hang it.”   
  
Justin felt a closeness to Brian at that moment that he wanted to hold on to for as long as he could. Sitting down on the sofa Brian pulled Justin into his lap just holding him close listening to his heartbeat in the silence of the room. Justin nuzzled Brian’s neck softly and whispered “You really are a good father you know.”  
  
Brian pulled him even closer so that their lips were almost touching and in a voice barely above a harsh whisper he simply replied “Thank you Justin…..I couldn’t have gotten through this without you.”  
  
Falling back into comfortable silence, Brian was finally able to put all of his insecurities completely aside and from then on was the best father any son could ever hope for.


End file.
